Whouffle drabbles
by Ellisiv
Summary: A bunch of little whouffle one-shots. some of them are angsty and the first chapter contains mentions of rape, which is the reason for the T. Elsewhere i think it's gonna be just fluffy whouffle and short AUs. I dunno. I've only written one chapter yet. Who knows what may come next. They're technically not drabbles but best word i could make for this
1. It was so dark

**Trigger warning: contains mentions of rape. Basically that's what the one-shot is about.**

* * *

Clara was fast asleep in the room the TARDIS had made for her and the doctor, who didn't need as much sleep as humans, was repairing the TARDIS after he had made himself a long list of possible destinations for the next day. He wasn't sleepy after all.

That was when he heard a painful scream from Clara's room. He dropped the tools in his hands and set off running through the corridors. He didn't slow down until he reached the door. Clara was still screaming and he soniced it open.

He rushed towards her as she laid there screaming and squirming in agony. "Clara!" He said whilsty placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to wake her. "Clara, wake up!" Suddenly her big chocolate eyes stared into his in pure and utter fear before tears rolled down her cheeks and the doctor quickly held her in his arms as she started sobbing.

* * *

"Clara, you know you can tell me what's wrong, right?" He said as he sat down beside her in the library with two cups of tea in his hands.

Clara gave him a quick look, a mute "thank you" and then continued staring emptily at the wooden table with a few books on it, one which she had been reading a few days ago "the children of Hurin". Why wouldn't she look him in the eyes? The doctor had never seen her like this. He had seen her crying, yes, he had seen her frightened and he had seen her in moments one needed to be braver than ever before. But _this_. He had never seen her like this. So scared, still shaking, and so very very mute.

She bit her lips, opened her mouth, but when no words came out, she closed it again. She _wanted _to tell him, but she couldn't. Where did she begin? _How_ did she begin? She wanted so much to just blurt out what had happened. To just tell him everything.

"It's-", but she didn't finish. Something with the sentence wasn't right. "I- I was-", once again she cut herself off. When did words become so difficult?

The doctor noticed very well how she had hidden her left side from him. Making sure the skin on her neck was hidden by her hair and the skin on her arms hidden by a pair of long sleeves. She now also tried hiding her face behing a curtain of brown hair.

"Clara?" He said carefully, he didn't want her to feel scared anymore, but nor did he want her to feel uncomfortable where he had sat her down to talk about something she obviously wanted to avoid, but he could feel in his bones that this wasn't just some nightmare, or a fight with a boyfriend he in which case knew nothing about. This was something else. Something only she knew.

He carefully placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him so that even the curtains couldn't hide it anymore. A bruise covered her cheekbone and another right by her temple. He realised that she must've covered it with make-up during the day so that no one could see.

"Who did this?" He tried as hard as he could to keep a steady breath. How could anyone do this to her? He nothiced how she struggled finding an answer, so he settled with an easier question.

"When did this happen?" "Tuesday night." She answered, her voice nearly a whisper

Tuesday night. Just a bit over a day ago. Clara tried to hide the small sobs. But the doctor noticed the way her lips trembled and her breath was uneven.

"Clara?" "I'm sorry" She said between the sobs, "what is there to be sorry about? Clara, what happened?" He was starting to get properly worried by now.

"I was- It was-", she took a deep breath and tried to form a sentence in her head, they just stopped. _But she_ _had to tell. _"It was late and I missed the bus home. I didn't want to wait for another, so I decided to walk home and, _stupid _as I was, I took some shortcuts. After a few minutes I suddenly didn't feel alone and-", she stopped for breath as the words had suddenly fallen out.

The doctor was sitting there, completely frozen. He knew, but somehow _didn't know, _where this was going to go. "I started to speed up and then suddenly I started running", she continued "but he continued following. It was so dark, I suddenly realised I hadn't paid attention to where I had ran, so I din't know where I was-"

She couldn't get out the last few sentences, but she didn't have to. The doctor knew. He pulled her into a hug, and after a while, a period of time none of them had bothered keeping track on, the doctor broke the silence between them.

"Does the police know?" He asked. "No", she answered "I don't know how to tell anybody." "You told _me." _He stated "I did." This fact surprised even Clara. She hadn't been aware that she had told the doctor about it until now.

"Should I take the TARDIS to a station? Do you want to get some sleep?" "I can't sleep", she answered plainly, "We can go now. Though, we haven't got much. I never saw his face," she added.

"We'll figure something out. That's what we do."


	2. My protection

**AN: Sorry for no updates, I'll try and be nicer to you** ***looks down at drabble and laughs and evil laugh*... Anyways, I'm also working on another update for this little collection of drabbles of mine, with a school AU, and I was wondering if it would be ok to throw in a «slight» reference to Emmerdale. If you don't know what that is, then it is this soap series thingie that Jenna played a in in 2005-2009. I've been kind of obsessed with it lately (though i haven't been able to watch entire episodes, just bits and pieces on youtube and reading at the Emmerdale Wiki). Whouffle is just going to be brotp in that chapter, I think, because it'll add to the story. But should I add the «refrence» or whatever i may call it, or should I not? Please give me your opinion quickly.**

**Oh, and if you're sensitive to feels then, tissue box and ice cream recomended.**

* * *

The doctor was sat in the TARDIS. Her soft humming being the only sound to be heard now that his sobs had quietened. Clara, _his Clara_, she had been under _his_ protection. He was supposed to protect her and then this happened! She just had to put other people in front of herself. Of course she couldn't be a threat to him, or be another thing trying to trick him or kill him. But she had to be kind, and loving, and funny, and brave and the only thing he ever wanted.

He let out a loud scream as he smashe at the TARDIS controlls. She moaned in protest, but he just continued trashing the place. _His protection_.

«Doctor», He heard her soft voice from behind and slowly turned around to see heer, standing there in her routed dark blue and green dress. Her cheshnut hair looking so very beautiful in the lught of the TARDIS and the chocolate brown eyes of hers, he never thought he would ever see again, was staring into his and they were smeared with concern.

«Clara», He answered. She smiled a half-smile and walked towards him, but never took her big brown eyes off his. «I couldn't save you.» He said in a weak voice, one he had never heard himself with. It was almost as if it wasnt there. «I know, and I wouldn't want you to.» She told him and tilted her head a little.

«You- You were under _my_ protection», The doctor continued. «Doctor, you can't save everyone. It was my decision. And, you were _dying_ for God's sake! Simeon was everywhere in your life and made sure you died over and over again all the way back to your firs incarnation. A universe without you, doctor. And a universe without you is no universe. Think about all those planets you've saved, all those times you've stopped Earth from being destroyed and that time you stopped the end of time. If I hadn't jumped into your time stream, the universe would literally not exist. I Would've died anyways! Don't blame yourself for this!» She told him.

«I could've gone back for you», He stated, «Both you and I know that's impossible, and that it's the worst idea you ever had and If you even make it inside your timestream to find me, you would never be able to get us out.»

The Time Lord took a deep breath before he looked at her. He gave his companion one last look befor reaching out for her cheek, but keeping his hand a few centimetres away. «I love you, Clara», he told her. «And you know I love you, too», she answered before he let his hand touch her cheek and the hologram disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry...**


	3. A friend

**AN: I didn't get anybody saying "NO! DON'T ADD THE REFRENCE THINGIE! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" So I took that as an "OK you can do it". So, the super feelsy angsty stuffs that happened in 2008-2009 DIDN'T HAPPEN! I saw Jasmines last scenes yesterday and it left me completely devastated. I cried so much I couldn't breathe (no kidding). I'm probably going to write a Jebbie fic set in 2013. I won't say what happened in case somebody wants to watch it and I don't want to be the one to spoil.**

**Spoilers from Thor: the Dark World**

**Trigger Warning: Self Harm**

**OK... ENJOY**

* * *

Coal Hill School. John Smith throught his school worthy of admiration. It was neat and the teachers were nice, not _too_ nice. John hated that kind of teaher. The ones who thought they were doing a good job by letting the students do nothing. He liked fun just like any other 16 year old, but he also wanted a future. Just that. But they were still nice and also well educated. He would've loved everything about this school if it wasn't for the fact that his two best friends, Amy and Rory had died in a car crash in May, leaving him without friends. His girlfriend, River, had moved out of town and was now with a guy he didn't want to know the name of. Probably some name that just screamed «douche».

His friends had been the only ones that had gotten him through it. His forster parents, who he had fights with way too often, and the part where he was somehow looked at as the easy target of the school. He just didn't fit in. John was just like an alien to them. And the things that are strange and different from what peolpe are used to, must be beaten down at all costs. At least it felt like it was that way.

First day of school. Those four words was supposed to mean a new start, but John knew that nothing new would happen. The only thing that would happen, was endless tourment. He couldn't tell the teachers, no! What are you thinking? They'll only find out who it was that told, and that would make them angry. That would make them _very_ angry. John straighted his bowtie, one of the many reason he was laughed at, but he loved it too much to let it go, and walked towards the doors.

* * *

Mrs Kovarian, the new science teacher whom he already despised, was saying something with her head turned to the blackboard. He didn't hear what. It had turned into a buzz he just didn't wan't to hear. Science used to be his _favorite _subject. The best thing in the world. That was, until Amy died in that bloody accident. It had been so fun to have her by his side. How they always talked during the experiments and whispered during the lecture but still, somehow, always got in every single word of what the teacher said and neither of them had understood how. And she was just so easy to talk to. Just having Amy or Rory nearby made him immediately stonger and more confident. He had been happy.

He heard laughter behind him and turned around to see what it was, apparently it was the sports gang, who else did he expect? It was typical them. They were strong, popular, adored by everyone, somehow always had good grades, though they did no school work (they probably cheated). Once his big, sad green eyes found them in the left end of the classroom, their laughter quieted but they still sometimes scuffed eachothers shoulders and laughter followed and John knew it was in his direction.

John just rolled his eyes. They weren't even two minutes into the class and they had already started! Wait, two minutes? How was that possible? He could have sworn it had gone half an hour. "John, are you going to answer my question or not?" Mrs Kovarian asked. Had she asked a question? When did that happen. "Okay, John, think, whay did she ask you?" He asked himself. John didn't have a clue, but he had to answer something. A quick look at the blackboard told him that the subject was electicity. He wasn't too good in theory. Better at doing something and hoping for the best. But he had to answer so he opened his mouth to say something random out of what he got from the blackboard. John was prepared for complete humiliation and yet another thing to add to the pile of reasons to hate himself. Though, he wasn't saved by the bell, he was certainly saved. Just then there was a knock at the door and the principal came in, followed by a rather short brunette girl.

Apparently, her name was Clara Oswald, she was new at the school and she was going to be his new lab partner. It was strange having someone sitting by his side. Having someone sit at Amy's spot. It made him want to curl up in a ball and cry at first, but she was rather pleasant company. A bit shy, but it _was_ her first day.

They acctually talked quite a lot. During the experiment, she told about her mum, who had died of cancer a few years ago, and he told about Amy and Rory. It felt relieving to acctually tell someone. He had gone to therapy for a month after the accident, but it wasn't really the same, he felt. He told about the best spots outside when it was sunny and the brilliant books in the library. John wanted to warn her about all the horrible people at the school, but it was just then the bell rang and she hopped of the chair, waved and gave him a quick "See ya", before she walked out of the door.

* * *

John was sat in his little blue room with the razor in his hand. His tears fell on his arm and mixed with the blood. His forster parents were out as usual and he was left alone. There was no Amy or Rory or River. Just him. All alone. His was strarting to get dizzy when he realised that he should stop for tooday. The last thing he wanted was passing out and his foster parents finding him like this, so he hid the razor inside one of his many books and covered his arms up. Just in time too, just when his arms were covered up, he heard a car pull up in the driveway and two doors opening and closing.

* * *

Wednesday. That ment sience in third period and John wasn't certain if he looked forward to it or not. Clara seemed like a really nice girl, but she probably didn't care one bit about him. Nobody else seemed to, so why should she?

"So, how do you like it here so far?" He asked her whilst trying to take notes of Mrs Kovarian's sloppy writing at the blackboard. "It's alright. People have been nice so far, but I still kind of miss Emmerdale. Especially my girlfriend, Debbie." "Why did you move from her?" He asked. "Well, there was a series of events and my uncle, his wife and my parents thought she had a _bad influence on me_." She said with a snort. "What about you? Have you got a girlfriend?" Sh easked curiously. He realised she was detirmened to not be the only one who spilled the beans. "Nah. She moved shortly after the accident I told you about and was always busy. Never bothered to call, not even send a text and then next thing I knew she was with someone else and here I am." He answered.

Clara must've realised that his past was a very sensetive subject to him and switched to talking about more nice things. Like their favorite books and bands and those kinds of things. They both realised they were fans of Bastille, Mumford and Sons, Imagine Dragons and of course who doesn't love listening to Arctic Monkeys. "Hey, um, the second Thor movie is going on the cinemas this Saturday and I've got no one to go with, do fancy joining me?" She asked and raised a long brown, perfectly plucked eyebrow in question "As friends, of course", she quickly added. "No, no, no, no, no!" He told himself, "A stupud idea. You'll just make a fool of yourself and she'll laugh at you and never talk to you again!" but instead of coming with an excuse for not going he answered, "Yeah, sure, I don't have anything better to do." "Great!" She said with a smile.

The bell rang and both John and Clara jumped by the fact of how quickly time had gone. "I swear I'm a time traveler." He said "Well then I'm your companion!" Clara replied. "See you on Saturday?" She asked "Sure thing!" John answered. She then grabbed her books and strolled of and John headed towards the gym. Great. He was probably going to fall a hundred billion times. His athletic skills had earned him the nickname "drunk giraffe".

* * *

"I'm going out on Saturday", John told his "mum" whilst helping her cook the dinner. Her long ash blond hair was put in a ponytail. "You? That's great, John, you haven't been out for about three months!" She said exitingly. Sometimes he wondered if she faked caring for him. She wasn't his real mother after all. There were so many people who had been adopted and lived nicely. Who looked at their new parents as actual family, but sadly, John just couldn't. He didn't hate them or anything. They were both nice people, but he hated the fact that they took his real parents place. Why did he lose everyone he cared about?

"What are you planning on doing?" His "dad" asked. Not looking up from the paper. "Just the movies with a friend." John answered plainly. "A friend?" His dad asked. "Do I know this friend?" "Probably not. She just moved here from this village in the Dales called Emmerdale." When both stared at him with raised eyebrow he quickly added "She's got a girlfriend." And they returned to what they had been doing.

* * *

"Right, ready?" He asked as they got of his deep blue moped. "Very ready for Thor kicking ass and especially more of Darcy." "She's awesome", John agreed. "And can't wait for more of Loki, the poor thing, I just can't see him as a villain." Clara said as they walked through the doors.

* * *

"I nearly screamed at the end." Clara said as they got on the moped, her hands wrapped tightly around him. "Same here. I almost stood up and noped my way out of there and then I realised that it was the final scene..." Clara released a small giggle which got mixed with the sound of his beloved moped.

For the first time since May he acctually felt happy. He had a friend.

* * *

**I made the decision to split this in two pieces to avoid a SUPER long chapter and rather have two a bit more regular. It will be from Clara's POV I think...**


	4. Be a pal

**AN: *Hides behind my chair* Sorry for not updating since May, I'm really sorry. I'm very good at convincing myself that I cant write decent things, so I give up after writing two sentences. And I'm also _extremely_ good at getting writers block and procrastinating, so instead of updating fanfictions, I just join new fandoms... oops.**

**Anyways, enjoy this little whouffle thingie I wrote. Its the only thing I've acctually managed to write these past months, I have tons of ideas, but I just can't make them into entire stories, so this is very short.**

* * *

"Clara, be a pal", She heard him say "Tell me: Am I a good man?" He finished. The brunette just stared at him. His once brown floppy hair, was now grey and curly, his voice was darker, his eyes had gone from green to clear blue and she couldn't see a hint of his childish excitement in them. The humming of the TARDIS was the only thing to be heard during the moment of silence.

"I don't know. I don't think I know who the doctor is anymore."

She didn't. She knew he could change his face and knew a lot about regeneration because of her echoes, but he was so different, not only this incarnation, but how mant times had he broken her heart today? This entire day had shown her things of the doctor.

"_Kill her, what do I care?" _Had he meant those words? He had tricked her and sent her away the second he saw the crack. He had looked her in the eyes and promised he wouldn't do it again, and seconds later she found herself heartbroken and abandoned on Earth.

And now he was a different man.

Clara wasn't aware she had been crying until he had sat her down by the steps. "Clara, I'm so sorry for everything. Do you want to go home?"

She looked into his blue eyes again. How could she know he would come back? How could she know he actually was sorry? He had looked her in the eyes and lied before and he could do it again.

"Yeah, but if you don't come back, I'll find you and keep you responsible for leaving me again. I'm tired of you lying straight into my face, doctor! You are my friend and I trusted you and you used that trust to trick me, and I won't let that happen again." "Neither will I."

The doctor felt her wrap her arms around him and pull him into a tight hug, her chocolate strands hanging over her face. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before returning the hug.

"See you on Wednesday!" She said with a smile as she opened the doors "Cross my hearts!" He promised.


End file.
